Funny Stuff
by Jenny5150
Summary: Lol
1. Light

~A Glimpse Of Light~

Lying in bed, excited and awake, there's no doubt I still cannot believe what I saw yesterday. Micah smiled... she just *smiled*. Not a half-smile, but a wide, big smile like ones from times gone by! Micah even talked to me like the real 'Micah', at least for a little while. Encouraged by this past event, I pulled out my phone to text Micah. I type in the words: "Good morning! I had fun seeing you yesterday!" I send it, and wait a few hours, knowing she might be busy. A few hours later, she texts me back. I go to look at it, and I read what it says: "Likewise. I had fun too." Likewise? Just the calm, simple agreement of *likewise*? I think of Micah smiling softly, and then I think back to her wide smile yesterday. I wonder... maybe, just maybe, Micah saw a glimpse of a past light yesterday when I had reminded her of it. And yet... I knew now that her change wouldn't be *that* immediate. I would have to simply wait and see what happened to her. And I would wait. I knew now... Micah *would definitely* be the past Micah again soon. I would just have to sit and watch her change instead of me forcing it on her myself.


	2. Recitals

~Recitals and Woes~

Part 1: Arrival

As soon as I walked into the doors of the recital place, my papa literally *immediately* ran up to us, almost as if he had been expecting us forever. (To be honest, he probably had.) "Sorry, I failed at giving you directions. I typed in the wrong letter for the address on my phone and I just now realized." He pouted. "Oh, so that's what he wanted." I mused aloud. "What?" My papa asked me confusedly. "Nothing!" I say frantically.

We walk up and down the halls for seemingly an hour until we *FINALLY* find the staircase. We walk up the staircase, and we go down the halls again to try to find the elevator to go up the next floor to the room we need to be in (ugh...). But instead of eventually finding the elevator, we instead find Micah. We walk towards her and see her in her beautiful blue dress. Her back is turned away from us. She probably didn't notice that we were standing there. She almost looks like... A sad pang suddenly hits hard in my chest. Suddenly, Micah turns around and takes notice of us. On noticing us, a small half-smile shows up on her face. Before she can say anything, however, my papa flings himself onto her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here!" Micah chuckles softly from inside his embrace, "Likewise." They let go, and I frown a little. Where is the Micah I knew as a kid? Where are you..?? Before I can dwell on the past anymore, however, my papa rather ironically pulls me away from her. "Good luck!" He tells Micah as we walk away. From afar, I see Micah give him a small half-smile and turn away, giving him a simple goodbye gesture with the raise of her hand. I bite my lip. ...My chest still hurts.

Part 2: Recitals

I sat in my seat and watched as Micah came out onto the stage. Watched as she bowed to everyone, and as she smiled while sitting down at the piano seat. Watched as she held her hands above the piano keys, about to play a note. ...The sounds of the piano rang out through the air, at first slowly. My heart sank as I heard it. Please, Micah, I pleaded inside my mind. Please do your best. After all, if she could play the piano good now, she might get even more like the old Micah in the future. And just as I had thought it, Micah closed her eyes and concentrated after the first few notes. And then she started again, holding her hands above the keys.. and then a flurry of notes, along with all the emotion hidden behind them. rang out loudly in the air as she played. My heart beat rapidly. Yes, Micah. I think to myself. Keep on going! The notes and the songs seem to go on and on forever, but soon, after what seems like an eternity, it is eventually over. Micah stands up and bows while we all clap. Then she walks off the stage. As we walk away from the recital room to go get some refreshments, my face clouds over. My chest burns, and my thoughts are troubled. Sure, she did *very* good... but does she know of why?

Part 3: After Recital


	3. Perfection

~Perfection~

I stared out at the overwhelming crowd. Thoughts swirled through my mind. I couldn't stop thinking. Thinking about the upcoming play. This would be just how it would look like when I was out there in just a few weeks. I shivered just thinking about it. Suddenly, I heard the sound of everyone clapping their hands cheerfully. I looked up: there was Micah. She was sitting there in the seat by the piano, her expression serious, and her hands hovered down below the piano keys, already about to play a note. ...There she goes. She starts playing the piano. And, the most amazing part... She looks like she doesn't care that everyone is watching her. But just how is that possible? After what seems like a few minutes of thinking about it, the recital is already over and done with. With that, me, my mom, Bryan, and the rest of us all head out to go get some refreshments. I try not to look too gloomy so I won't disturb my mom and Bryan, but deep down, I am still wondering. Just what does she have that I don't?

It is time to eat our refreshments. I am already in the middle of eating a white-chocolate Kit-Kat bar when I feel a slight tap on my shoulder. I turn, and see one of Micah's little pupils staring at me. She's a small child, for certain, with brown eyes and a rather frizzy hairdo. She is wearing a blue dress to imitate what Micah was wearing at the recital-and also to support her. I grin at the child. "Hey, kid. What's up?" But the child just frowns. "You seem sad." My heart drops in utter panic. The kid noticed. "Well? Are you sad?" The kid asks me. I try to smile and make it seem like I'm happy, but I have a feeling it just looks perfectly fake. "Nope. I'm fine." The kid frowns. "OK. Well, bye!" The kid skips away to the next room to get some more refreshments. I frown a little. That was certainly strange...

A few minutes after this odd event occurred, I was just working on eating my bright-red strawberries when, all of a sudden, a strong silence of awe fell over the room. Then all the little kids that were sitting in the room immediately started to clamor and get excited. Due to this, I knew who was in the room immediately: Micah. "Miss Micah! Miss Micah!" The kids all exclaim. They all dash up to her and start jumping up and down excitedly, all the while still happily screaming out her name in awe. Micah chuckles softly. "I know you all are very excited to see me," she kneels down to be in eye level with all of them, "but I need to talk to a certain someone in here before I can get to all of you. In fact..." Micah looks around a little until she finally spots me. "Ah, she's right over there." Me? She has to talk with *me*? Micah kneels down towards all the kids, "I'll talk with all of you later. For now, you all can go and stay with Mrs. Weaver." The kids all complied, running out of the room to go find Mrs. Weaver. "Make sure you all stay together!" Micah calls out after them. Once they leave, Micah takes in one single breath of relaxation, then finally begins to turn around and make her way towards me. Oh no. What could this be about..??


	4. Re:Reincarnation

Re:Reincarnation

Grace's Side

Prologue

Sorrowful

"Wake up, wake up! Wake up, wake up! Wake-"

I forcefully slammed my hand down on the alarm clocks 'STOP' button. I moaned annoyedly. Morning already?

I sprawled out on the bed, thinking of an excuse for me to stay in bed all day. But then, looking up at the wall, my tired eyes eventually managed to find the calendar date. The event marked said, "Routinely walk scheduled for 8:30:PM."

It was then that I noticed the windows and curtains in my room were not bathed in light: they were instead dark and silent. The clock must've automatically alerted me because it was time for the walk.

I groaned, and begrudgingly got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen. I got me a snack and ate it before I started my walk.

Yes, my walk. But it didn't used to be just me. There was someone else who had walked with me, too. But now, I was alone.

I hated that word, alone. So many unpleasant thoughts and bad memories came up when I think it...

The phone gave a alarm that showed me I was late for my walk. I turned it off, and checked the time. 8:40:PM, it said. I frowned. "Well, I guess there's nothing better to do."

I walk out the door. The air is chilly and cool in the night. I hesitantly walk out towards the shops in the middle of our street. I didn't have any money, so I didn't know why I was walking around there. Maybe I just wanted some comfort in the form of seeing other people having fun. Or maybe--

Immediately after I thought it, I frowned sadly. No... that would be impossible. He was dead now. Dead. *Dead*. And there was nothing I could do about it.

Just then, I felt something lightly hit my wrist. Rain. It was raining! I quickly scattered into a nearby shelter to wait for the rain to pass. And then, I saw something strange.

A girl, looking to be about my age, was laying there. She had short black hair, and a beautiful black dress on. She looked amazing, but I saw that she was hurt. I turned her over gently, and saw that she had the MC-ID 2714235.

Without thinking, I quickly picked her up in my arms, and ran. I didn't know where I was going, or even why I was running. Maybe I thought that my wish would be fulfilled somehow in the form of this girl. I don't know.

Anyway, I made it to this Android Hospital and walked in, still holding the girl. I made it to the front desk, where I knew Dr. Gaines would be.

Sure enough, she was there. She looked down at the girl in my arms for a few minutes, then finally looked back up at me, and, as if in some sort of trance, slowly, quietly, said the words, "Come with me."

She walked with me into her nurses office, and searched through a drawer of chargers. "What charger does she use?" I asked her. She pulled out a wide Apple charger with a white tip on the end of it. "This one." She said, seamlessly plugging it in in probably just a few seconds.

The girl is still. "Uh, are you sure that's the right charger?" I ask Dr. Gaines. "I'm sure of it." Dr. Gaines says in a hushed sort of whisper.

Then, suddenly, the girl opens her eyes that I now know are grey. She lifts herself up in order to stand up, and then she looks around the room. Probably scanning her location, I thought to myself.

-SCANNING. . .-

-FAMILIAR LOCATION FOUND IN RAW DATA-

-LOCATION: ANDROID HOSPITAL-

-FACE FOUND UNDER NAME BELOVED-

-OWNER (GRACE) FOUND!-

-PROCEED WITH OWNER PROCEDURE-

Then, the girl looks at me. She smiles. "Are you my new owner?" She asks me, her voice just as gentle as her smile. I frown. "I'm not sure but yet. We're gonna let Dr. Gaines check on your systems, and then we'll see." I say this as calmly as I possibly can at the moment.

The girl smiles as if she truly understands. "Ok." She nods, and stands up. She looks at Dr. Gaines.

-FACE MATCHED: MRS/DR. GAINES

CHOICES: TELL THE TRUTH?

LIE TO PROTECT SELF?

. . .

We're waiting...

Chosen answer: LIE

"Are you Dr. Gaines?" She asks the women. Dr. Gaines smiles gently. "Yes, I am. Let's go get you checked up. I promise it won't take but a minute."

She walks out the door with the girl, and I just sit by myself in silence, waiting for them to come back, hoping-no, praying- that nothing at all would be wrong with this beautiful young Android.

Re:Reincarnation

Holly's Side

Prologue

Checkup

I sit down in the waiting room and look at Dr. Gaines. She takes out her clipboard and looks back at me with a serious expression forming on her face. "Ok, first off: Do you have a name?"

-REGISTER NAME?

-YES

-NO

-YES

"My name is Holly." I smile, still looking at Dr. Gaines. "Ok, good. Next question: have you had any data lost?" I frown. That was indeed one of my major concerns... I smile brightly at Dr. Gaines, trying not to look worried. "I can check." I say.

-INITIATING RECOVERY PROCESS. . .-

-NO LOST DATA FOUND-

-RECOVERABLE RAW DATA FOUND-

-WOULD YOU LIKE TO RECOVER?-

-YES

-RECOVERING... 100% completed-

After it is over, I smile at Dr. Gaines. "Yes, I did have some raw data, but it was able to be recovered." Dr. Gaines smiles. "Good. Now for the next question..." she puts down her clipboard and stares at me with a serious, yet sad expression. "Holly, who are you really?"

I basically expected this to happen. Dr. Gaines is a really smart person, after all... and I know I have to tell her the truth.

-DO NOT LIE-

I frown seriously at Dr. Gaines. "Mrs. Gaines, you're very smart for seeing through my lies."

"Don't play games with me." Dr. Gaines snapped in anger. "I know you're hiding a secret. Now, tell me, you're not really an android, are you?"

I did not expect this response at all. What a total letdown. Did she even remember me after all these years?

I frown, showing my displeasure. "Dr. Gaines, I thought you would know who I really was. We were really good friends, remember? We did a lot of things together. I came here for weekly checkups. And I really enjoyed my time with you. But, if you don't remember, Mrs. Gaines, then..."

"Hunter." Dr. Gaines almost choked out in a whisper, taking me by surprise. I smile. "You remembered." I say gently. "Hunter!" Dr. Gaines screams in emotion, running up to me and hugging me tight. I smile, leaning into her tight embrace.

This was wonderful. Now all she had to do was tell Grace and then-No. I again reminded myself that I wouldn't be here forever. And I was just here to spend a few more days with my beloved. But the real reason I was here also to help her get over my death...

I couldn't waste any time in doing so. I walked out the door with Dr. Gaines, gently smiling to myself all the while.

Re:Reincarnation

Grace's Side

Chapter I

Shock


End file.
